


Saturday Mornings

by rocky_flintstone



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocky_flintstone/pseuds/rocky_flintstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of it was 50 Shades of Gay. (late submission for pezberry week: Living together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the summary, there isn't a worse piece of "erotica" written than 50 Shades of Grey. This is more of my way of proving online smut is miles better than that.

\-------------

It’s Saturday which means one thing. She can do whatever the fuck she wants.

She just woke up about a half hour ago, brushed her teeth, didn’t even think about making her bed again because, really. Now she’s sitting in her living room, slumped down on the couch with her feet on the floor, legs parted, one arm draped across her stomach as the other is propped up on the arm rest with her fingers running across her lips unconsciously.

She’ll admit it. It’s not the most attractive sight.

Except for the fact that all she’s wearing her tank top and panties, she’s probably at her most unsexy, but she doesn’t even care because one: even at her ugliest she’s still hotter than anybody else walking the street downstairs. And two: who gives a shit? She’s in her house on her day off, lounging.  
Rachel’s in the kitchen, no doubt making coffee or something. It’s the weekend so she’s probably making some of that honey and ginger tea she loves so much. Santana isn’t the biggest coffee fan so usually she just sneaks a few sips from Rachel’s sup.

There’s something on Taboo about polyamorous relationships. Now Santana’s had her share of threesomes but sharing someone she’s in love with is a totally different thing. Just the thought of seeing or knowing somebody else is touching Rachel…

She doesn’t like it. At all.

Stepping out from the kitchen, Rachel’s standing behind their external freezer, steam rising from her cup as she just stares at her. She knows Rachel knows she’s taken notice of her but they like to play this game sometimes and act like they haven’t seen the other standing nearby.

Without skipping a beat, Santana keeps watching TV, her knees swaying slightly. She can feel her finger touching something wet and notices that it’s trapped between her teeth.

From the corner of her eye, she watches Rachel take a sip from her cup, not a word being said between them. Her eyes haven’t stopped staring at Santana this whole time. She’s not as jittery as Rachel so being gawked at doesn’t make her nervous. She’s kind of curious to know what her girl’s thinking about. 

Laughing softly to herself as she watches one of her favorite Allstate commercials, Santana slyly watches Rachel take one more sip of her drink and put her cup down firmly. She saunters over, her hips swaying a little with each step before both their knees are touching. Santana still hasn’t stopped watching TV but she knows Rachel’s dying to say something to get her attention, but she won’t do it. They’ve got this little game going and competitiveness never stops between them, even all these years later.

Squatting down slowly, Rachel puts her hands on Santana’s knees and starts sliding them up slightly as she sinks lower. Once she’s on her knees, Santana takes it as a sign and finally looks directly at the girl. There’s this look on Rachel’s face she can't describe. It’s the look she gets when she’s thinking about something she can’t say outloud which always means something good for Santana.

Her hands keep inching higher on Santana’s thighs, Rachel’s fingers grazing every sensitive spot she could possibly have. Her thumbs keep pressing slightly inward, sending shocks through Santana’s body.

“What are you doing?” Santana asks, her voice cracking. 

Rachel doesn’t answer — miracle.

But she does smirk. She fucking smirks with this… glint in her eyes as her fingers creep up over her underwear and tug them down. They’re soaked through. Raising her hips, Rachel finishes pulling Santana’s panties off her legs and tosses them behind her.

It’s still so quiet between them, except for Santana’s breathing which sounds so fucking hard in her own ears right now.

Rachel dips her head, leaving a trail of kisses up her thigh. As she gets closer to the center, she starts kissing the insides of both, the tip of her tongue leaving small wet reminders of every place she touches.

Santana’s stomach keeps rising and falling slowly as she watches Rachel work her way up. It’s not like they don’t have morning sex. Sex is inevitable between them, always has been. Rachel’s usually never this quiet or determined, though. Santana’s always loved how her girl’s hair looks when she wakes up and right now’s is no different. She looks so fuckable, it’s driving her slightly insane.

And with that damn smirk, she's turning Santana on even more by the second. Rachel’s hands are scratching across Santana’s hips as she presses kisses along the seam of Santana’s sex. When the flat of Rachel's tongue presses against her folds, she can't control her body as her lower back bows off the edge of the couch.  
The fact that she can feel Rachel's smug fucking smile against her body makes Santana moan against her will. This whole game they've got going is about power. And Santana knows all about power so letting Rachel know she's getting to her is like handing over every glowing ounce of it that she has.  
It also doesn't help when her thighs twitch and squeeze Rachel's face, holding her head in place. 

She's not going to let her hands wander. She's not. Because the minute she feels Rachel's long, silky hair between her fingers, she'll fucking lose it.  
It's a little known fact but Santana has a thing for hair. It's not, like, some creepy middle aged fetish or anything, but she doesn't mind having her hair pulled a little or burying her hands in her girl's hair at any given time. 

Rachel's thumbs keep massaging the edge of her hips as her fingers squeeze softly and her tongue laps at her nerves. She's keeping this weird rhythm that Santana can't pinpoint, and yet it feels so fucking good. Her hips start thrusting slowly, Rachel's head following every move. 

At this point, the TV might as well be on mute since she can't hear it anyway. 

"Mmm." Santana groans softly hoping Rachel didn't hear. When she feels Rachel hum against her as her tongue pushes inside, she knows the girl heard. 

There's nothing she could even say to describe how hot this whole thing is. There's nothing like knowing that Rachel probably hasn't even eaten breakfast because she'd rather taste Santana. 

"Fuck, baby." She keens as Rachel goes back up and sucks her clit slowly into her mouth. Her hand slides around Santana's hips, pushing two fingers swiftly into her.  
Her hands fist at the top of Rachel's head, (she doesn't even know when the fuck they came down). The edge of her couch is digging into the underside of her ass but she couldn't give less of a fuck right now. Not when her girlfriend is knuckle deep inside of her, sucking, licking, savoring every bit of her she can get. 

"Oh my God, Rach--" 

The rhythm her hips set keeps getting faster. Her thighs clench around Rachel's head, keeping her in between, bringing her up and down as Santana's body jerks.  
It's so fucking insane and it's how Santana knows she's seriously Tom-Cruise-crazy for this girl that she almost comes as Rachel hums some stupid tune from her musical as her lips kiss her nerves before drawing her back into her mouth.. 

"Baby, harder." She pants out loud trying to find purchase. One hand tangles itself in Rachel's hair, fisting it between her fingers, as the other grabs the arm of the couch, trying to steady herself as her hips rise and fall. This is totally going up on that stupid kitty calendar Rachel keeps by their bed as their Saturday morning routine. 

Santana feels Rachel add another finger, pushing inside in hard, shallow thrusts. She keeps hearing herself whine as she tries to push herself harder against her girl's fingers, hoping to get them in deeper. Glaring down, Rachel's smiling up at her as her tongue flicks against her nerves. 

"I'm not--" Her mouth slacks open. Rachel brings her free hand up to pluck at her nipples. Twisting each one by one as her lips do the same to her clot. "I'm not gonna fucking beg.. _oh_."

Rachel's lips let her go with a slight pop as her fingers go slower. When she feels Rachel's fingers twist her nipple and then let go, Santana knows what she's trying to do. Slapping her hand down on Rachel's smaller one, she cranes her neck to look right at the midget between her legs. 

"Don't you fucking dare."

Rachel cocks an eyebrow up at her. _Such a brat_. Santana smirks easily down at her girlfriend. "Baby, can you _please_ fuck me?"  
Wasting no time, she pushes back inside, three fingers now, free hand palming her tits, the flat of her tongue working against Santana. Rachel starts thrusting faster, her lips drawing her nerves into her mouth as Santana's thighs clench and her ankles cross over her girl's back. Her throat starts hurting a bit from how much Rachel's name keeps scratching against her chords. 

Pressing her fingers up, rubbing against her walls, Rachel sucks roughly on Santana as she feels her walls clench. Her hands grasp at the top of Rachel's head, her hips off the couch as she feels her body start to tremble. Her back bows off the couch as she lets go, her body tingling all over as she feels Rachel fucking her through her orgasm. She shivers a bit when she feels the girl's tongue tasting her, inside and out. 

Santana can't even move right now. Her fucking fists let go of Rachel's hair as her feet touch the floor again. Lips graze their way up her body before she feels them press against her own firmly. She slips her tongue inside, tasting herself all over Rachel's mouth, getting more turned on by he second. Rachel draws her lip out before letting go with a slight pop. 

"Not that you aren't welcome to start every day like this, but what was that for?"

That smirk Rachel had before comes back. "I read it online last night and wanted to try it out."

God bless the internet.


End file.
